


Chocobros World Tour

by ArgentumAckerman



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Band Fic, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentumAckerman/pseuds/ArgentumAckerman
Summary: What if instead the chocobros didn't have to fight monsters but other rock bands? FFXV rewritten as the story of a boyband trying to make their way to the top as they tour around Eos.





	Chocobros World Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Song referenced in chapter is Backstage by Neffex.

The crowd was pulsing with excitement. The band had been around for a few months now and their fan bas was steadily growing. Even though they had managed to book one of the decent sized venues in Insomnia, it was still in the lower, and shadier, parts of the city, which limited the amount of people that were willing to come see them. Regardless, the place was packed to the brim and hardly anyone in the audience could move.

“I heard these guys are really good. Have you seen them before?” A girl whispered to another girl near the back of the crowd.

“They are _so_ good! If this is your first show you are in for a treat. Plus they are _hot_.” The second girl could barely contain her excitement and was obviously already a hardcore fangirl. “Plus one of them is the prince! How cool is that?”

“Yeah. That is the only reason they are this popular. They probably have no talent at all,” a skeptical boy said behind them. The girls got quite, and turned away from the boy, now embarrassed by their excitement.

“Hey! If you don’t want to see them, plenty of people outside would gladly take your place inside,” a younger girl said as she weaved her way to the boy in the crowd. She was dressed perfectly for the show; leather chocker with a black pendant, two belts with a chain hanging from one that attached to her black and red tartan-patterned miniskirt, a black and red short sleeved hoodie, and the signature look of the band: black boots with red soles.

“Are you even old enough to be here,” this venue required people to be 18 and older but the boy was pretty sure the girl wasn’t 18.

“I am!” She said confidently, even though she totally wasn’t old enough. “Plus, my brother is the drummer, so I have every right to kick you out!” She started to back away from the boy as he started to approach her, as if he was going to start a fight.

“Good evening everyone!” A calm and smooth voice came over the crowd, causing the boy to stop in his tracks and turn to the stage. His eyes fell to the drummer; he noticed how big the guy was, and decided it was best to leave the girl alone. She smirked then turned to the stage and cheered with the rest of the crowd.

“I’m glad you could make it out tonight,” the singer and prince, Noctis, was a young man with spiky black hair and blue eyes. He wore a steel gray shirt with skulls printed on it, black-cropped trousers, and of course the black buckled boots with the red soles, similar to the ones the girl was wearing. He spoke softly but the mic made him loud enough so that everyone could hear him, he also seemed to be avoiding eye contact with anyone making him seem shy but also mysterious. “We are the Chocobros and tonight we have a brand new song for you.” The dedicated fans let out a huge eruption of cheers and applause, while several skeptical people in the crowd rolled their eyes, waiting and hoping that the prince of Insomnia would embarrass himself.

_[Song: Backstage by Neffex]_

A blonde haired boy with freckles, Prompto, appeared behind the singer and started playing guitar. He wore a tank top with crosses on it and dark, leopard print pants, and the same boots with the red soles, but his were lined with white fur.

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,”_ Noctis started singing as the drums picked up. The largest guy in the band, Gladio, was on the drums and his huge muscles, that were covered in a giant eagle tattoo, almost made it look like he was going to break through the drum heads if he hit them too hard. He had no shirt on making his impressive tattoo easier to see, and his leather pants and boots with red soles were hidden behind his very large drum set.

_“All the good girls you take out to dinner, but all the bad girls you take out for liquor. All the good girls they don’t pull the trigger, but all the bad girls they pull it much quicker.”_

The last member of the band, Ignis, appeared on the other side of Noctis with his Ebony brand bass. He looked older and more refined than the other three, but part of that was because he had a purple and black patterned dress shirt and glasses. His pants were more grey than black, but he still had boots with red soles, except his boots were more glossy and nicely kept than the others.

Noctis leaned down into the crowd and sang this line next to one of the girls nearest to the stage, _“It’s never too late to get down and party. Switching from good to bad cause you’re naughty. Feel it inside, oh inside your body. Let it come out with shots of Barcardi.”_ The crowd cheered, and those that had drinks took a huge swig.

Noctis moved over to Prompto and the two leaned against each other’s backs. _“Just let your body go. We’ll take it nice and slow. Just let your mind be free and come in close to me. Oh the good girls they go to heaven but the bad girls they get backstage.”_ Noctis sang the chorus as Prompto and Ignis sang the backup. “Sing it with me now,” Noctis cheered! Most of the crowd joined in, including some of those that seemed skeptical before. “ _Oh the good girls they go to heaven but the bad girls they get backstage.”_ The entire building seemed to shake as Noctis and the other members of the band head banged with the lyrics causing everyone in the crowd to jump or head bang themselves.

_“All the good girls they act like beginners, but all the bad girls they know that they’re sinners. All the good girls are really good kissers, but all the bad girls are really good strippers. Baby don’t slow it down let’s keep going. I think that you and I should lose clothing. I think that all good girls just need coaching. So let me know ya how lets get on it!”_ Gladio and Ignis exchanged looks at this verse; meanwhile half the girls in the crowd either blushed or squealed.

_“Just let your body go. We’ll take it nice and slow. Just let your mind be free, and come in close to me.”_ Noctis pulled his mic over to Prompto and they started singing the chorus again together, _“Oh the good girls they go to heaven but the bad girls they get backstage.”_ The crowd was totally into the song at this point. Everyone was moving and singing along.

The song ended with Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis all jumping into the air and landing on beat. “Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoyed our new song. We have a couple more for you,” all the boys shirts were stained with sweat but the show was just getting started. They smiled at one another and started on their second song for the night.

~

“Sooo tired,” Prompto said as he collapsed on one of the sofas backstage.

“That was a good show though,” Noctis sounded as upbeat and happy as he could about their performance as he sat on the armrest of the sofa next to Prompto.

“Yes indeed, our new song seemed to get a good reaction,” Ignis adjusted one of the gloves on his hand.

“But what is with those lyrics from our new song. I’m surprised Noct managed to sing them in front of people,” Gladio laughed.

“Especially the verse about ‘good girls needing coaching’. I don’t think you managed to sing that verse once while we practiced,” Ignis said as he grinned at Gladio.

“Shut it!” Noctis pouted.

Gladio walked over to Noctis and patted him on the back, “How is your highness supposed to coach girls if he doesn’t even know himself.”

“Hey! I’ve had girlfriends before…just not long term ones.” He got up off the armrest and walked across the small room so he didn’t have to stand next to Gladio.

“Well even though I enjoy teasing his highness, I do need to go collect our payments for the night, before the sketchy man who owns this establishment decides we don’t need it,” Ignis walked out of one of the backdoors in search of the manager of the building.

The door opened quickly after Ignis closed it and Iris, Gladio’s little sister that was in the crowd earlier, burst in. “Gladdy you did amazing,” she ran over and gave her brother a hug. “Um…you too Noctis,” she said shyly as she looked at her feet.

“T-thanks,” Noct rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little too. He never was good with girls complimenting him.

“Pft, and this is the guy who ‘coaches’ the good girls,” Gladio started laughing again.

“Heya Iris,” Prompto lifted himself up off the couch having just regained awareness now that a girl was in the room. “Have you seen Ignis?” He clearly hadn’t been paying any attention earlier.

“Didn’t he just go to get the money?” She pointed to the door she just came in.

“Yes! Food money! What are we eating?!” Prompto turned to Gladio and Noctis.

“Wait, Iris, what are you doing here?” Gladio just had the sudden realization that his 16 year old sister was at the 18 and older venue and it was a school night.

“I’m sorry Gladdy, but I really wanted to hear your new song.”

“You hear it all the time at band practice. You didn’t need to come to the show! Besides do you know how dangerous this part of Insomnia can be?”

“I can take care of myself,” Iris stomped her foot.

“Uh…guys,” Prompto tried interrupting.

“You could have gotten hurt. Not everyone who comes to our shows are good people Iris!”

“Oh yeah, I told off this guy who was being a total jerk earlier to some the fans but then he heard you guys and regretting everything he said. It was great.”

Gladio was trying to hold back his anger, as he often did with his sister, “That’s great and all, but are you even listening to me?”

The door opened again as Ignis came back in. “Money is all handled here is everyone’s cut. Oh, hello Iris. I thought I saw you earlier.” Ignis started to hand out everyone’s money from the show.

We did pretty well, “Noctis stated as he counted the cash before shoving it into his wallet.”

“Alright! That means it’s food time now! What are we getting?” Prompto asked again, after being ignored earlier. “I vote Ramen!”

“I’m sorry Prom, but I need to take Iris home,” Gladio grabbed Iris’s wrist.

“Hey! I can go out to eat,” she tried to break free of Gladio’s grip.

“No you can’t. You shouldn’t even still be out right now. It’s a school night remember. Have you even done your homework?”

“Uh…define done,” she asked?

“That’s it. We are going home. Come on.” He didn’t let go of her wrist as he started to pull her out the backdoor. “Thanks for handling money Iggy and good show everyone,” He waved as he dragged Iris out.

“Bye Noct!” Iris said as the door closed behind her and Gladio.

“Welp, you guys down for Ramen,” Prompto turned to Noctis and Ignis?

“I have some work matters I still need to attend to for the night. I’m sorry Prompto.”

“It’s alright Iggy, I guess it can just be Noct and I. Ooh want to go to the arcade too, I heard the ones around here are pretty sweet?” Prompto got off the couch and ran over to Noct excited to hang out with his best friend.

“I promised Luna I would write her tonight and I also haven’t finished my homework yet.”

“Dude! We always get food. Has everyone forgotten the food tradition!?” Prompto looked super disappointed at his friend ditching him.

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you this weekend. We can go to the arcades then.”

Prompto made puppy dog eyes at Noct hoping he would cave, but instead Noctis just avoided eye contact as he started picking up his bag he had brought with him to the venue.

“Some of my work is at your apartment Noct, so I will head home with you. Good night Prompto,” Ignis picked up his base and followed Noctis out of the venue to the car that waited for them outside; one of the luxury’s of being a prince.

Prompto groaned as he picked up his guitar and left the venue as well. Ever since Prompto had started working on losing weight he had been very particular about what he ate, but show days were always his cheat days where he could eat whatever he wanted, since he burned a lot of calories on stage.

“Hm, should I get Ramen by myself or just go home,” Prompto muttered to himself as he trudged through the Insomnia streets? He still had a decent ways to walk before he made it home and his energy levels still hadn’t recovered from playing the show. His stomach growled and he looked around him at his food options. There was a Ramen Shop across the street from him, “It’s a sign!” He quickly walked across the street and thanked the astrals that the shop was still open.

The shop was fairly tiny but was crowded, especially considering that it was in the middle of the week. Prompto took a seat at one of the empty bar spots, leaned his guitar against the chair and ordered one giant bowl of the stores signature Ramen. He wasn’t picky; he just needed food in his belly as quickly as possible. The chef nodded and started to prepare his meal.

The shop had surprisingly good taste in rock music and Prompto quickly started to kick his feet to the beat and tap on his lap. He sometimes had a hard time getting out of music mode once he was in it.

“Excuse me, is this your guitar?” A middle-aged man with amber eyes and a black fedora asked as he sat next to Prompto.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry is it in your way,” Prompto started to move his guitar to lean against the other side of his seat?

“It’s fine. You just looked like a musician and I was curious,” the man took off his hat and set it on the counter. Prompto was surprised to see that his hair was a strange red-violet. “I used to be a musician myself, but now I work as a producer.”

“Really?!” Prompto said loudly. He was super surprised, then realized he was being a little over enthusiastic as everyone glared at him in the small shop. “Oh…uh…sorry. My band is just looking for a producer and I was just surprised.”

“It’s quite alright. I remember those days,” he smiled at Prompto. “Well, if you think your band is up to it, there is a special concert taking place at Galdin Quay soon and a lot of producers will be there.” The man handed Prompto a flier.

“Really,” Prompto eagerly snatched the paper.

“You have to send them song demos, but if your band is looking for a producer I would try and get into that show.”

“Wow thanks Mister…uh, I just realized I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Prompto,” he shook the mans hand.

“Ardyn. Nice to meet you Prompto,” he smiled at Prompto, and even though Prompto was excited he felt a chill roll down his spine as the man smiled at him.

“Well, I hope to see you and your band there, Prompto,” Ardyn said as he picked up his hat from the counter and placed it on his head. He waved his goodbyes and left the store.

The chef placed Prompto’s large ramen bowl in front of Prompto and his eyes lit up. He started to dig in, then paused as he realized the man had come in, sat next to him, then left, without ordering any ramen. He thought it was strange but erased all weird thoughts from his head and chowed down as quickly as possible. He wanted to finish and let his friends know about the concert as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon.


End file.
